Quiero desvanecerme como el Viento
by Joichiro Kanra
Summary: Una persona no pueda estar sola, no es parte del ser humano, si esa persona es engañada en su soledad puede crear una distorsión en su realidad. Que pasara cuando Tomoki sepa los sucesos que su hermana estaba pasando a sus 17 años de edad. Incesto. Un poco de OoC. Nuevo reinicio de "Notame soy una suicida"
1. Soledad

**Resumen:**

Una persona no pueda estar sola, no es parte del ser humano, si esa persona es engañada en sus soledad puede crear una distorsión en su realidad. Que pasara cuando Tomoki sepa los sucesos que su hermana estaba pasando a sus 17 años de edad. Incesto. Un poco de OoC.

**Notas del autor: **

Bien, aquí lo tengo. Reinicio la historia nuevamente, "Nótame soy una suicida"

-Este es la trama que tenía planeado desde un principio. Bueno no tengo idea porque lo cambie tanto por lo que no sabía cómo manejar mucho mi propio idea entonces ffuf me perdí.

-Y no, no crean por nada del mundo que no tenía el capítulo hecho. Estaba a la mitad, al final no me convenció lo que estaba haciendo, muy cliché.

-Disculpas pido a Uendelig, me hizo reír un poco tú comentario, lo siento por no terminarlo pero no dije que no lo iba continuar por lo contrario, dije que iba cambiar un poco la temática.

-No estuve actualizando ninguno de mis fics porque tuve una ligera depresión, nada importante solo que ninguna frase, oración, dialogo ni nada salía de mi cabeza.

-Pues aquí el tipo no se llamara azul. (Cuando le puse ese nombre no tenía idea de quien era…se suponía que solo era un calentón compañero de su clase superior xD)

-Antes la temática era de que Tomoko estaba enferma y le gustaba el dolor pero lo deseche porque resultaba ser muy masoquista xD. Sera para otra ocasión.

-Ya verán cuando lean a lo que me refería a algo original.

**Advertencias: **Tomoko xTomoki.

**T**wincest.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**T**odos los personajes de **W**atamote, no son míos.

Son propiedad de **N**ico **T**anigawa

**Quiero desvanecerme como el viento.**

**S**oled**a**d

Una pequeña ave que no puede volar como la demás, aquel ser perdido que no puede seguir el paso de su bandada. No puede llegar a ser como los demás, ni formar parte de la bandada porque no es como el resto del grupo por lo cual debe permanecer siempre en el nido, y siempre será olvidada. Entonces como aquella ave podría alzar el vuelo y seguir a los demás, ella siempre se quedaba atrás del resto, tan solo por ser diferente.

Entonces llegamos a este punto. Ninguna clase de ser vivo puede permanecer solo en este mundo, menos los humanos, porque simplemente podrías corromperte.

Entonces existen los solitarios estos pueden sobrellevar la soledad hasta cierto punto por lo que pueden vivir con su propio vacío, algunos somos solitarios por naturaleza pero aun de esa misma manera necesitamos un tiempo de comunicación con nuestra propia especie, para aliviar las propias frustraciones que no podemos retener, pero…en caso contrario, una persona puede llegar a su límite cuando no tiene absolutamente a nadie.

La mente humana es muy compleja, es tan profunda que es muy difícil saber su función con exactitud. El cerebro es una parte esencial almacenadora de recuerdos, el cajón de los pensamientos, el conector de las emociones.

Las emociones son tu mayor enemigo en este mundo, en esta época. Solo muy pocos pueden aguantar sus propias frustraciones.

Pero no Tomoko, ella es un ave que no puede volar. Esa una pobre ave que en cualquier momento terminara muerta, tarde o temprano, por ser una fácil presa, un ser vulnerable a corromperse por el mundo.

**La depresión no es buena.**

**-Jk-**

Que hacia mal, se preguntaba.

Sus labios no podían pronunciar una sola silaba de lo que pensaba, era subestimada y siempre un estudiante, extra.

Tenía varias ideas extrañas sobre lo que quería, montones de pensamientos con planes estratégicos para iniciar una conversación decente, era lo menos que podía hacer si quería un amigo con quien charlar, pero no…por más que lo intentara las cosas le salían mal, deseaba admiración de sus compañeros, también formar parte de su sociedad.

—Este domingo vamos al karaoke, que dices, te apetece Lucy.

— ¡Claro! Porque no, así pasamos a ver esa ropa que tanto me ha gustado. Si esa mini de la que te hable, tú sabes que no podemos ir al Karaoke sin esa falda.

—Oh, uhu. A mí no me engañas Mía tu solo quieres ir por haya para ver al vendedor, que esta echo un cuero.

— ¡Dios no digas esas cosas¡ Katy

—Bueno yo estoy de acuerdo con ella. Tu que te pones nerviosa cuando estas con el chulito.

— ¡No es cierto!

— ¡Claro que lo es!

—Siempre tan problemáticas.

Tomoko escuchaba con atención mientras comía su bola de arroz. Una conversación de chicas "Normales" siempre pensando en sí mismas, siempre hablando con despreocupación cuando la tres: Katy, Mia y lucy está hasta las patas en sus promedios.

"Bola de zorras, guarras que solo piensan en ligar" Ella no necesitaba eso, a kuroki le molestaba la conversación femenina de sus compañeras, gruñía internamente de solo pensar verse así. Toda lindura, todo perra…!Va¡ No le importaba absolutamente nada su aventuras pubertas…aunque de echo si se compraba esa mini posiblemente se vería más bonita o mejor que ellas, no sería una mala idea comprarse una mini e ir a ver al chico sexy de la tienda del cual sus compañeras de aula murmuraban y suspiraban con baba en la boca, además tenía que probar sus encantos femeninos, no es que estuviera tan mal en atractivo. En el anime las planas son un centro de atractivo para el género masculino, entonces porque no hacerlo funcionar.

— ¡Eso es! Funcionará, estoy segura. —gritó con fuerza, golpeando con el puño su carpeta, provocando que las chicas voltearan a mirarla. Los demás también ojearon un poco el comportamiento de la joven kuroki.

—Lo-si-en-to. —Titubeó apenada, sentándose de inmediato para luego cubrirse el rostro. Algunos rieron disimuladamente y regresaron a sus charlas mientras las chicas fruncían el ceño por el comportamiento extraño de la chica con ojeras.

Tomoko se sonrojo un poco.

"Porque siempre me pasan estas cosas."

**-Jk-**

Como había llegado siguiendo a su amigas hasta esa tienda…a si con los pies con que más. Sentía sus manos sudorosas por los nervios, no quería que la descubrieran…estaba detrás de ellas con un periódico en las manos, era lo único con lo que podía cubrirse.

Su conversación solo se basaba en su vestimenta, en el chico de la tienda, en el manga shojo, en los programas de farándula, sobre los cantantes más lindos y cosas cursis que le hacían vomitar, era horroroso hablar sobre lo romántico que son los hombres en las telenovelas, de porque no existían en la vida real y bla, bla, bla.

Porque no se leían algo mejor como Nana o Clannad, o un maldito Dorama y no la porquería barata de Estados Unidos, lo único bueno son los comic de marvel y Dc comics entre otras cosas muy Frikis.

Dah que le interesaba.

Entonces vio la tienda súper pinky. Todo era horriblemente rosa.

_**La tienda:**_

_**Mariam~Love.**_

**-Jk-**

Ropa de muchos colores, combinaciones vistosas y exageradamente llamativas que le causaban un gran dolor de cabeza.

"Ropa linda, esto debe ser un broma. Por Son Goku, perdónalos por esta ropa tan fea"

Las chicas estaban paseándose por los pasillos, agarrando toda la ropa que podían decía que era algo"Superarchimegalindo"

No tenía absolutamente ninguna idea de que hacer en ese lugar. Estaba algo incomoda, además el chico de la tienda no era nada lindo como sus sensuales personajes 2D, ese tipo vestía como un vagabundo, no tenía nada de bonito.

—Pero si me pruebo algo. —susurró. —No se…

**-Jk-**

Termino comprándose un top negro y un short rosa. Termino gastando su mesada después de todo.

"Me miraran, me estarán mirando. Porque estoy haciendo esto, me siento tan incómoda. Ha, ha, ha. Tomoki se burlaría de mí así me viera vestida así en la calle.

Hace unas horas Tomoko se había puesto lo que había comprado. ¿Por qué lo había hecho? Sentía sus piernas desnudas y frió en el abdomen. La gente empezaba a mirarla extrañamente, especialmente los adultos, tenían miedo, mucho miedo.

—Mierda. Es de noche.

Sentía su cuerpo temblar por las miradas de todos. Era algo tenebroso.

**-Jk-**

Hace un mes, Tomoko estaba hundiéndose en la soledad. Su interior era carcomido por sus propias emociones, la sensación de perderse en su propio mundo y tratar de olvidar de que existe.

Iba a cumplir 18 años, y aun no tenia amigos. Poco a poco su futuro adulto se convertía en una pesadilla cruel, estaría sola por siempre.

"**Quiero desvanecerme como el viento."**

_**—E**stoy cayendo._

**-Jk-**

_Que me acabas de poner en la nariz._

_Voy a morir, voy a morir._

_Este dolor, este dolor._

_No era lo que quería._

_Siento que me pierdo._

_ Porque me tocas. _

_Porque me desnudas._

_Porque me golpeas._

_¿Quién eres?_

_Tú vos es joven._

_¡Deja de hacerlo me duele tanto!_

_¡Porque me insultas!_

_¡No me insultes!_

_No eyacules en mi cara._

_No veo tu rostro._

_Tengo miedo._

_Mama._

_Tomoki._

_**-Jk-**_

**CONTINUARA….**


	2. Nunca aceptes la mano de un extraño

**Nota:**

-He estado ausente por mucho tiempo deberás que lo siento. Soy más activa el Fandom de Durarara/Yaoi/Shizaya y no me dedico tanto al Incesto como antes solía; pero hoy es el día en que actualizare. Como ven, no me esfume como el viento.

**Atte: **Joichiro Kanra

El anterior episodio fue como un capitulo introductorio.

**Nunca aceptes la mano de un extraño**

Recuerdan el final.

Risas, y más risas detrás del telón…

Como sucedió tal Drama, trágico.

_Que me acabas de poner en la nariz._

_Voy a morir, voy a morir._

_Este dolor, este dolor._

_No era lo que quería._

_Siento que me pierdo._

_Porque me tocas._

_Porque me desnudas._

_Porque me golpeas._

_¿Quién eres?_

_Tú voz es joven._

_Deja de hacerlo ¡me duele tanto!_

_¡Porque me insultas!_

_¡No me insultes!_

_No eyacules en mi cara._

_No veo tu rostro._

_Tengo miedo._

_Mama…Tomoki_

Empecemos con el día en el cual Tomoko quería aparentar ser mujer. Edad…unos tres años atrás cuando tenía solamente 15, una niña.

"—_Pero si me pruebo algo. —susurró. —No se…"_

"—_Mierda. Es de noche"_

Fue así como: Sufrió de un enamoramiento repentino…causante de una tragedia.

**I.-Primera noche.**

La gente pasaba sin más. Tomoko no se sentía muy a gusto con lo que traía puesto, sumamente nerviosa de mirar las caras de los transeúntes.

Porque simplemente no pudo quedarse en su casa encerrada como siempre y jugar algunos de sus juegos Otome que tal ¿Amnesia? Podía fantasear con chicos lindos en especial por Shin era su escogido y nadie era mejor que Shin para ella.

Pensaba en contar cada poste de luz que observara para evitar sentirse así de avergonzada, nerviosa, además estaba muy estúpida cuando intento parecerse a las niñas de su salón porque a final de cuentas jamás seria como ellas. Eran diferentes, de gustos distintos, porque fue tan idiota.

La ropa que traía encima era de todo una incomodidad. Y a estas horas no debería estar andando por las calles tan…peligrosas. Le gustaba bastante que la gente pasara en cantidades atropelladoras porque prevenía un montón de miedos como quedarse caminando completamente sola en un sepulcral silencio, y eso le causaría un ataque cardiaco por no querer ser víctima de nada pero nada peligroso como un asalto a mano armada. No quería ser protagonista de una cruel tragedia entre alguna clase de masacre, como en alguna de esas películas hollywoodenses.

Suspiró un poco confundida por donde estaba doblando la calle, según reconocía o creía conocer y teniendo gran observación, se suponía que aquel cruce después de la autopista y un farol rojo, entre esas dos avenidas, por la derecha, justo en esa tienda de revistas farandulearas cual nadie con inteligencia compraría una tira de páginas con mujeres en todas partes al menos que sea un enfermo, pues esa tienda y todo lo mencionado serían las guías que la llevarían directamente al camino normal que recorrería para llegar a su casa pero, tal vez se equivocó porque no reconoció para nada el sitio por donde estaba yendo, incluso aseguro haber marcado un croquis perfectamente dibujado con su mejor habilidad, luego se dio cuenta que no le daban tan bien los croquis como lo era de buena con sus diseños de personajes animes, habían demasiadas decoraciones superficiales pero ninguna indicación que le hiciera retornar de nuevo para su camino elegido.

Pobre de ella, caminando por un callejón completamente oscuro, donde los hombres de mal vivir echaban ojo a la nerviosa Tomoko, eso le proporcionaba muchos nervios en todo su ser, una gran falta de aire en sus pulmones, y pensamientos desesperantes de querer salir corriendo por donde sea y llorar con gran fuerza como un chiquilla perdida pero bueno, eso era Tomoko, una niña muy ingenua por arriesgarse de esa manera cuando no tenía idea adónde iba a parar, pero todos cometemos errores, lamentablemente tenemos que pagar por ellos.

Fue a una ruta que no conocía solo por imitar a sus odiosas compañeras de clase y como ella repetía incesantemente, unas totales ¡Perras!

Cada vez desconocía exactamente el sitio recorrido, tornándose más peligroso. Alguna clase de callejón tenebroso, con notables personas de dudosa reputación…el sonido salvaje de los perros lamentándose por ser abandonados tristemente por sus amos. Ruiditos molestos de insectos cantando entre rincones escondidos, luces tintineantes que se apagaban y prendían.

Era acaso una película de terror de los 80', era una maldita maldición de Hades todo era culpa de Hades. —Porque seré tan estúpida. —tartamudeaba en todo el rato de su recorrido, se le atravesó un perro salvaje de la reja de una casa cual rozo, salto despavorida por el rugido feroz. —Mama me va a matar, estoy segura de eso. Por Dios porque tuve que seguirlas, que asco me doy, no quiero seguir caminando. Me duelen los pies. —quería llorar pero era demasiado orgullosa para darse por vencida así que intento analizar bien el lugar recordando algunos episodios de Ranma ½.

Si Ryoga Hibiki podía encontrar la casa d los Tendo aun perdiéndose en Paris porque no ella. Utilizaría su intelecto de Kira para no ser atacad por rufianes, le tiraría lapiceros si se sobrepasaban de la raya –ya que no tenía ni una Deaht note-

—Ojala tuviera un gato cósmico. Con uno de sus aparatos tal vez podría llegar a mi casa. —apretó los puños con fuerza…estuvo dudando si avisarle a su mama sobre su paso perdido por las tiendas rosas para Damas, pero luego se dijo ¡No! Su mama haría algo como mandar a Tomoki a buscarla y no soportaría esa humillación de ver a su hermano menor burlándose de su desgracia, imaginaba cada una de sus expresiones retorcidas de hermano menor cuales son los principales en verle gracioso a las tragedias de sus mayores en especial si eran seres extraños como Tomoki, y no podría tolerar mucho ser avergonzada por burlas, además aseguraba que les contaría sus tropiezos a su sequito de amigos como "ÉL" era tan popular y ella no.

El graznido de un cuervo la espantó-ferozmente corrió espantada en un ataque de nervios pero tropezó con una lata de cerveza, pisándose las puntas de los zapatos y cayendo de cara.

—Auch. —se quedó ahí por unos minutos. Mordiéndose los labios para aguantarse sus berrinches. La tentación de llamar a su madre se hacía más grande. Tenía que controlarse, verdaderamente no podía llorar cada vez que sucedían estas cosas, ya no era una mocosa tenía "15" maldita sea era casi una adulta, una mujer. Además estaba en secundaria, era ya una superior.

El sonido de los árboles se pronunciaban con rebeldía resonante, había donde había llegado. Ya no reconocía nada, ya estaba reconsiderando regresar enseguida porque no le daba mucho este tipo de lugres, había muchos…muchos jóvenes tirados en el suelo con unas risas desquiciadas en el rostro, algunos hablaba solos como unos locos, otros tarareaban y miraban al aire.

Fue cuando alguien toco su espalda y se estremeció. Se había dado cuenta de se encontraba en un lugar muy vandálico, con locales muy dudosos de ser simples tienditas como aparentaban, alcohol y ¿drogas? Olvídenlo, llamaria a su madre cuanto se librara de esa mano, se apartó con fuerza de aquel hombre con apariencia de vagabundo. Gritó fuerte, llamando la atención de varias personas, entre ellas una misteriosa y particular que no podía identificar por lo aterraba que estaba. Se apartó un poco más y cayo, tembló del pavor era asqueroso…tenía grandes ojos saltones y mucha barba, los dientes se le veían chuecos y sus manos eran garras amarillentas, se le acercaba tanto que creía su vida perdida.

—Aléjate, Aléjate. Aléjate carajo—repitió casi llorosa. Estaba acurrucándose en la vereda, además de los chicos que la miraban perversamente y comenzaron a reírse. —Cállense ¡Ya! Ojala mama me perdone.

Fue cuando alguien misteriosamente saltó a su rescate. Una sombra salvadora apartó al hombre de un empujón, veía sombras porque no distinguía mucho por sus lágrimas. Pero se había dado cuenta que era joven y no sabía bien el color de su cabello como estaba oscuro podía ser notablemente un negro azabache pero cuando fue acercándose se dio cuenta que era un tono rojizo. Era alto, fornido…rostro gentil.

"_Las caras son engañosas. No te dejes llevar"_

—Deberías tener cuidado por donde andas. No es muy bueno que andes por estos lares, no muy bueno para una preciosidad como tú. —se acercó un poco, arrodillándose hasta quedar a la altura de la pequeña Kuroki. —Yo te conozco. Eres tú la hermana del bastardo. —resaltó con una sonrisa muy grande. —Bueno digo Tomoki.

—Lo-lo ¿conoces?

—Oh, claro que lo conozco. Tu hermano mayor es el imbécil con el que jugué un partido de futbol hace un tiempo y rompió la ventana del director. —le seco las lágrimas, era un gesto muy bonito que a la menor le pareció vergonzoso sobre todo el detalle de confundirla.

—_No es mi hermano mayor-rayos…—_Yo-yo soy su herman-a mayor. —tartamudeo si poder controlarse. El chico expresó sorpresa, como diciendo es ¿Enserio? La joven se tapó el rostro con pena, si este chico conocía a su hermano era de seguro que de alguna manera su estúpido hermano se enteraría de esto…

—Oh…no me lo imaginaba…es que…

—Lo sé. —suspiró—soy muy torpe. —enrojeció delante de ese desconocido. El de cabello rojizo se acercó más y beso su frente. Noto que tenía uno ojos muy particulares, azules zafiro, son detalles que uno no se encuentra todos los días.

—No te apenes. Estas cosas pasan. —afirma. —No hay de que llorar, no pasa nada malo.

—Tú-como me conoces. —preguntó con torpeza. —digo…

—Da la casualidad que estudio en tú misma escuela. Un año más claro. —le guiña. —Y siempre me has parecido una curiosidad. A tu hermano lo conozco por un campeonato que tuvimos con tu tonto hermano así que bueno…

—Si es un tonto. —ríe por primera vez pero para por vergüenza. —lo siento.

—No te avergüences. Mira mejor te acompaños a tu casa. Estas zonas son peligrosas. —Le ofrece una mano. —No te preocupes si te perdiste yo sé dónde vives.

— ¡Enserio! —exclama sorprendida, muy sorprendida. — ¡Cómo!

—Casualidades que pasan y nos vamos ya de este feo lugar. —le ofrece su mano otra vez más. No se veía nada mal, era tan gentil, tan amable y ese rostro tan calmado no parecía engañar absolutamente a nadie era como su Héroe, un salvador que vino a rescatarla como en un Shojo. Entonces con timidez una tremenda duda, algo de desconcierto no alcanzo a pensar de la situación solo quería ir a casa. Al final tomo la mano del joven mayor. Con una torpe sonrisa se paró, y dieron marcha al camino de su hogar.

"Pero nunca te han dicho que no debes dar la mano a un desconocido"

Aunque la situación no ameritaba, era necesario que pasar fue la misma decisión de Tomoko seguir tropezando hasta su propia tragedia porque tal vez ese héroe sea el principal villano de su cuento con un final incierto.

**Next…**

**Prox**: _Un conocido de quien no debes confiar. No debes, no debes aunque te parezca un sueño, ni se te ocurra creer demasiado en sus palabras, no, no lo hagas…._


End file.
